My Story
by ElaineSohma
Summary: "Hey, you're that co-ordinator chick, right?" "And you're that trainer dude, right?" "Smartass." "At your service." What if Paul and Zoey met under different pretenses? This is the story of what happened. Againstshipping fluffy smutty stuff;D


disclaimer:I do not own Pokemon:3 If I did, Misty and Ash would be a couple, and so would Paul and Zoey. and they'd be part of the main group:D

Summary: "Hey, you're that co-ordinator chick, right?" "And you're that trainer dude, right?" "Smartass." "At your service." What if Paul and Zoey met under different pretenses? This is what happened.

* * *

><p>"Hey, you're that co-ordinator chick, right?"<p>

I looked up from where I was kneeling down tying my boot. I saw a pair of black sneakers, and black jeans. I let my head back farther, and saw a boy with long purple hair staring down at me with a blank stare. I had to admit- he was handsome. Like, extremely handsome. He had black, narrow eyes, and pale skin. His hands were in the pockets of his black and blue sweatshirt.

I immediatly recognized him.

"And you're that trainer dude, right?" I mocked, smirking. I finished tying my shoe, and stood up, brushing off my knees, since there was dirt on my tan capris. I fixed my orange vest, and smoothed out my mulberry long sleeve shirt. Everything was dark from under my sunglasses, so I pushed them up into my scarlet hair.

"Smartass." he snapped, glaring.

I pretended to curtsey. "At your service."

"I may be risking a migraine here," I scowled as his deep, harsh voice rang out, "But I came over here to ask you to battle me."

"Well," I turned away from him, and folded my arms. "I suppose I can let you see a true master of her trade at work."

"A true master of her trade..." he repeated slowly. "You're pretty cocky for such a little girl."

"Little-?" I shouted, balling my hands into fists at my sides. "I'm 15!"

"And I'm 17." he shot back. "So technically, you're little."

I reached in my blue bag and pulled out a pokeball, enlarging it. "I thought we were going to battle."

"You know what?" he scoffed, turning away smirking. "Never mind. I don't fight midgets."

"Midget!" but he started to walk away. Pissed off beyond all belief, I ran after him, and grabbed his sweatshirt, jolting him to a halt. "Say that to my face, you ass!"

He turned around, glaring at me fiercely. I almost shrunk back, but held my ground as he hissed, "I don't. Fight. Midgets."

"Dickhead."

"Bitch."

I stared up at him, meeting his glare with a scowl. I let go of his sweatshirt, sliding my hand around to his stomach and up his chest. He didn't break my gaze, even as he moved his hands onto my hips.

I don't know how we ended up making out. Before I could process what had happened, Paul slammed me up against a tree and kissed me hard, shoving his tongue into my mouth. I gasped at first, but put my hands on his chest, clenching his shirt in my fists, and kissed him back as rough as he was. Well, I hoped I was as rough as he was. His hands slid up and down my body, groping me at every curve.

It was odd, but I found myself strangely attracted and turned on by his rough and almost violent actions. His big, pale hands rested on my boobs through my shirt and bra, squeezing hard. I let my eyes close, and I moaned out loud. I probably should've been wary, considering we were in the middle of the woods somewhere outside Pastoria. Anyone could walk by and see him grabbing at me.

Then, he moved one of his hands down to my thighs, reaching between my legs. He stroked my core through my capris, and I gasped. He dragged his fingers back and forth slowly as he pushed his other hand under my shirt. He cupped my boob through my bra before sliding his fingers underneath the underwire.

I'd been kissed before, obviously, but I'd never been touched so... so intimately. This man who I barely knew was groping me roughly, sliding his hands into my bra so violently I was afraid it would rip. It was strapless, and he must have figured it out, because he reached behind my back and unhooked it. He pulled it down, ripping it out from under my shirt. I gasped, opening my eyes, when he pulled his mouth away from mine. I looked, and saw him staring at the bra in his hands. I blushed.

It was red. And lacy. Pink lace. And bows. It wasn't an undergarment. It was lingerie.

"This is sexy." he said, his voice oddly sultry. He smirked at me. "I'm pleasantly surprised." he dropped it, and then took off his sweatshirt. He was wearing a black tee-shirt underneath. It was tight, too, so he looked pretty hot.

He dropped my bra on his sweatshirt, and put his hands on the back of my thighs. To my surprise, he hoisted me up. I gasped, reaching behind me to grab the tree, blushing. Trying to support myself, I locked my ankles behind his back. He put his hands on the tree behind my head, and then thrusted his middle into mine.

I gasped again, my eyes shutting. Then, all of a sudden, something started _poking _me. On the inside of my hip, something kept rubbing up against me every time he pushed himself into me. After a moment, I realized just _what _it was. Blushing, I said, "You-You-You're- you have," I cleared my throat, "a little problem, yes?"

"It appears so." he lowered his head, biting my neck. He shoved his hands under my shirt again, squeezing my bare breasts.

Then, I flat out hissed, "I'm not going to sleep with you."

Paul looked at me, his purple eyebrows knit together. He scoffed, "I wasn't asking you to."

"Oh." I grimaced. "Oh, I-I thought."

"What?" he rolled his black eyes. "You thought that because I'm a guy with a boner I automatically assumed that you'd sleep with me, right?" I swallowed, nodding. He scoffed again. "Not all guys are pigs, you know."

"Come from the guy," I muttered, "who's dry-humping me."

"For a kid," he smirked, kissing me. He pulled back and finished, "you've got a nice rack."

Again, I blushed, averting my eyes. I shrugged. "Kinda feels like... you're fairly endowed, too."

There wasn't much conversation after that. He kissed me hard again, squeezing my boobs til they swelled up. I was turned on, so wet I felt almost damp. Somewhere along the line, Paul moved us to a more secluded place off the trail. He pushed me against a tree again, dropping his bag and our discarded clothes onto the ground. Then, I pulled his tee-shirt off of him. I put my hands on his chest, dragging my nails down to his stomach. I brought them back up, nd then lowered my head, taking one of his nipples in my mouth. He groaned, his eyes fluttering shut.

I sucked at his nipple as he moved his hand back under my shirt and tweaked mine. My nipple, I mean. He pinched both of them between his thumb and pointer fingers, making me moan. Making me a bit annoyed, he pulled back, making me let him go, and pulled my shirt over my head. I felt embarrassed, since without a bra, no girls' boobs are actually as attractive as they'd believ. They kind of just... hung there, all misshapen. But if he noticed, he didn't say anything because he lifted up my left boob, and licked my nipple.

I gasped, tangling my fingers in his purple hair. He took my nipple in his mouth, sucking hard. It was porbably going to drive me to an orgasm right then and there. I started to moan, feeling him start humping me again. I could feel my heart start to race, and my eyes closed. I clawed at his back and neck as the warmth in my stomach start to pool up.

"Haah-" I moaned loudly, "P-Paul!"

"Oh no, you don't." All of a sudden, he dropped my legs and took a step back. My knee gave out, and I collapsed onto the ground. I leaned on my hands, panting. I put a hand on my chest, staring at Paul's sneakers. I saw him kneel down in front of me, but I couldn't move just yet. I was sweating- I could feel it on my forehead. I heard Paul say, "You were about to come, weren't you?" I nodded, coughing as I fought to catch my breath. I easily detected the smirk in his deep voice as he said, "Can't have that happening."

"Wh-What?" I panted, looking up at him. He put his hands on my waist and pulled me forward, moving me to sit on my butt. Then, he started to undo my capris. I wanted to stop of him, but feeling him run his fingers back and forth between my legs with one hand made me totally forget it. He got the button on done, and I stammered, "Wh-What are you doing?"

q"Relieving your tension."

I closed my eyes, and heard the zipper undo. Then, he put his hands on my arms and turned me around. Then, he spun us so his back was against the tree, and I sat in between his legs, my back against his chest. With his left hand, he groped my boob. He pushed the other one down under the elastic of my red and blue plaid boxer breifs, stroking my wet entrance. I put my hands on his legs, clenching my fists in his black jeans.

I couldn't believe I was about to be fingered by a guy I barely knew. But I forgot again when he kissed the back of my neck, and pushed his middle finger inside me. He circled his finger around my clit a few times, making me even wetter. After he did, he moved his finger down and started to plunge it deep in my walls. I moaned, letting my head fall back against his shoulder. His finger moved around, searching for something to make me react in anyway. When he found it, I couldn't help but gasp.

"Found it..." he muttered, smirking again. He nibbled on my ear lobe, and pushed his finger up against the spot again. I couldn't even really remember what happened after that. All I could remember was this _amazing _orgasm by his hands. Literally. I remember that after everything exploded inside of me, I leaned against Paul, panting hard. I could feel his erection poking my back hard, which made me feel bad. When he took his hand back, I panted, "Wh-wh-what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Well," I turned around, and sat on his lap. "You have a bit of a problem."

He shrugged. "So?"

"So," I reached down and unzipped his pants. As soon as they were undone, I reached down and pulled his erection out of his boxers so it flew out into the air. I continued, "I'll help you out."

I wrapped my fingers around his shaft, and moved my hand up and down his hard length. As I did, I lowered my head, and took his head in my mouth. He groaned, putting his hand on the back of my head. He gripped my hair tight, letting me know that I was doing it right. I sucked and pumped him, until I started to taste pre-cum. When I did, I moved my hand and lowered my head all the way, taking him in my mouth from base to tip. I heard him moan, and stutter, "I'm-I'm gon-gonna-"

He groaned again, and I felt him release inside my mouth. It was hot in my throat as I swallowed it, letting go of him. Limp, it fell back down. I looked up at him, but his eyes were closed, his mouth opened a bit as he silently panted. When he opened his eyes, he smirked, and said, "There's some..." he pointed to the corner of his mouth. "Here."

With my tongue, I licked it up, almost cringing at the salty taste. After, neither of us said anything. I grabbed my shirt, bra and vest, and said, "So, uhm... what now?"

Paul shrugged, watching me start to put on my bra. But he grabbed my wrist, stopping me. He unhooked it again and took it off. I hissed, "Hey, why did you-"

"I think," he smirked, "I'm gonna keep this."

"Wh-What!" I shouted, gasping.

"Yeah." he stood up, graoning as he did. "I'm gonna keep it." I held my long sleeve shirt to my chest, watching him pick up his backpack and unzip it, shoving my bra inside it. I gaped at him, staring as he put on his tee shirt and picked up his sweatshirt. He looked at me and said, "Cover yourself."

"E-Excuse me?" I snapped, glaring. "What the- what..." I shook my head. "What the _fuck?" _

"Whoa," he laughed shortly. "Language." He crouched down, putting his hands on my shoulders. He kissed my neck, and then started to suck at the nape of my neck. I put my hand on his back, unable to stop myself from moaning. My eyes shut, my stomach twisting in turning. To my surprise, he kissed down my chest and stomach, sucking on the flesh beneath my navel. He pushed me onto my back, and pulled down my pants.

"Wh-Wha-What are you-" I stammered, watching him pull my boxer briefs over my hips, revealing my vagina. It was one thing to be fingered. It was another to have Paul bury his nose in my scarlet curls, and lick my slit. Feeling wet again, I felt him poke his tongue inside me. I gasped as he stretched me out with his warm tongue, brushing up against my inner walls. Somehow, he found that spot again, and I let out a loud moan without thinking. He flicked his tongue over it repeatedly as I prepared myself for my second orgasm ever. Before I could really comprehend that he was _eating me, _I felt myself start trembling and writhing, my body shaking with pleasure.

Gasping and moaning weakly, my orgasm came over me, making my back arch. My eyes opened, and I couldn't help crying out, "Haah, ah-ah- P-Pa-Paul!"

I felt myself involentarily release, gasping and yelping in pure bliss. Then, to add to it, I felt Paul start lapping up what I released. Panting, I couldn't move. My vision was blurry, but I saw Paul hover his face over mine, and, despite the ringing in my ears, I heard him say, "That's what I was doing. Now, I'm gonna take that sexy little piece of lingerie you were wearing, and you take my sweatshirt, because its obvious you cant handle orgasms." I blushed, nodding to signal that I understood. He smirked and kissed me. "Here's the deal," he said, "When you feel like it, you find me and ask for your bra back. I can guarentee by then," he smirked. "You'll want more."

"More- of- what?" I huffed heavily.

"Me." he answered, running his hands up my stomach. To my surprise, he kissed me again, but it was light and almost gentle. Into my ear, he whispered, "You'll find me, and say hello... you'll turn red, and your stomach will twist..." I blushed again. "And do you know what you'll say?"

"Wh-What?"

"You'll pretend to be prideful, and make some masterbation snap. I'll ignore it, because I know that you're getting wetter and wetter, because you remember everything that happened in the last hour." he sat back on his heels, and said, "Now, put on your shirt before someone gets a glance at your tits."

"Ri-Right." blushing, I sat up, and scrambled to put on my long sleeve shirt. As I put my arms through the orange vest, Paul stood up, fixing his pants. He picked up his backpack, smirked, and said, "You're a troublesome little girl, you know that right? But you know," he put his pointer finger on my forehead, smirking deeply, "You're pretty hot for a kid."

"You son of a-" I started to shout, but he cut me off, saying, "See ya around, smartass."

He turned and started to leave. I called after him: "Back at you, dickhead."

* * *

><p>The next time that I saw Paul was about two and a half weeks later. I had been staying with my sister in the Pokemon Gym in Veilstone for the last week, sleeping in until noon and eating junk food. I rolled out of bed, grimacing at the June heat. I had just turned 16 a few days before, but I didn't feel any different.<p>

Half asleep, I stumbled out of my room and down the hallway. I heard voices, and I called out, entering the kitchen, "Maylene, tell me you have something other than chips to eat."

"Well," I heard, and opened my eyes blushing. I looked, and came face to face with Paul's black, mischievous eyes. I gasped. He went on, "Look who's risen from the dead."

He sat at the kitchen table, next to his brother, Reggie. They were pretty much identical- long purple hair, black eyes, pale skin. But of course, Paul turned me on. Reggie turned my sister on.

"P-Paul!" I gasped, realizing I was wearing his black and blue sweatshirt and nothing underneathe it but a pair of red short-shorts. I wasn't wearing a bra _or _underwear. "What-What are you doing here?"

"I heard it was your birthday," he said, picking up a brown paper bag that rested on the table, "And got you this."

I blinked, unbelieving. "You got me something. For my birthday. You got me a birthday present."

"No matter how many ways you say it," he chided, rolling his eyes, "It will never _not _be true."

Warily, I took it and opened it. I couldn't see anything because there was black tissue paper. I picked it out and put it on the table, and then reached in again. I found something clothlike, and started to pull it up. But as soon as I saw it, I gasped and shoved it back in. Glaring, I closed it, and hit Paul with it on the shoulder.

"You perverted, lowlife, sonuva bitch!" I shouted, turning and stalking away.

"What the hell, Paul?" I heard Reggie say. Paul chuckled, and I heard the chair he was sitting in squeak. I heard footsteps as I opened my door. I started to shut it, but felt Paul stop it, yelling, "Hey, wait, wait!" he laughed. "Come on, Zoey- what're you so upset about?"

"Paul!" I hissed, throwing open the door. I turned around and sat on my bed, snapping, "You're an asshole! You don't give a girl a bra for her birthday!"

He walked into my room, and then shut the door behind him. He sighed, and said, "I didn't get you a bra, I gave you _back _your bra."

I blinked my brown eyes. "Wh-What?"

He walked towards me and grabbed the bag. He opened it, and reached in. As he said, he pulled out my red bra with black lace and a pink bow between the cups. I blushed, cringing. I took it from him, and muttered, "This is indeed my bra..."

"I thought so." he stared down at me, rolling his eyes. I looked back up at him, and grinned.

"Done jacking off?" I said, giggling. Paul smirked, kneeling on the bed. I laid on my back, and Paul hovered over me on his hands and knees. I reached up, running my fingers through his purple hair.

"I could ask you the same thing." he answered, running his hands up and down my sides. "You're wearing my sweatshirt."

I blushed. "Well, it was cold last night."

He reached up, playing with the zipper. He started to pull it down, and got halfway before chuckling and saying, "And nothing underneath. That's hot."

"I imagine you're looking for something." I said, matching his smirk. Before he could answer, I pulled his head down into mine, kissing him hard. Our open mouths molded against each others, as I felt him unzip the rest of my- er, _his _sweatshirt, and push it aside. Then, he reached up and started to grope me.

There's no moral to this story. There's no real plot or story or lesson to be portrayed through my experiences with Paul Samuels. We made out, got a little hot and bothered, had a little fun, and then had a little more fun. Then, after a while of fooling around, I asked him out on an official date. We just went to a movie, but we ended up making up halfway through and were asked to leave the theater.

Then, when we had been officially going out for close to two months, we had sex. At first it was awkward and a little painful, but we kind of just fell into sync. It was nice. Other times were more romantic than others, but some not so much.

As I said, there's no moral or lesson to this story. Its simply the story about how I first met my boyfriend and totally despised him at first. Well, you know. Then he fingered me, I sucked him, and then he ate me out. That helps a lot with the not-hating him.

Oh, I should probably mention:

Paul kept my bra. He says it gives me a reason to keep coming back to him. But honestly, even if he gave me back my bra, I'd keep flocking back to him, 'cause that's just what happens when you fall in love.

* * *

><p>^_^ I've been working on this for a while- I really like it:D Kinda fluffy, kinda sexy... ;D review my loves! 3<p> 


End file.
